Magnetic sensors are widely applied in modern industries and electronic products to induce a magnetic field strength for measuring physical parameters such as current, position and direction. The motor is an important application field of magnetic sensor. The magnetic sensor may serve as a rotor magnetic-pole position sensor in the motor.
In general, the magnetic sensor can only output a magnetic field detection signal. However, the magnetic field detection signal is weak and mixed with offset of the magnetic sensor; it's difficult to obtain an accurate magnetic field detection signal.